Aqua Toadette Hunger Force
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette gets bored when the Aqua Teen Hunger Force drop by her house in a surprise crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Toadette sighed as she was looking at boring videos of various pets doing nothing on the Internet, being inside of one her seemingly endless summer homes, this time near Delfino Plaza. "God am I bored."

"Well worry no more, kid!' Master Shake exclaimed as he and the other two food based 'detectives' crashed through the wall. "The Aqua Teen Hunger Force is in charge... for you!"

"Shake, why are we even here?" Frylock remarked as he squinted his eyes, being suspicious. "This doesn't look like a place that needs any help."

"It's to help this defenseless girl, of course!" Master Shake spoke back. "Look at how pathetic she is! Watching shitty cat videos online! That's a sign of depression!"

"Hey! I am NOT defenseless!" Toadette barked angrily as she clenched her fists.

"...I don't know." Meatwad stated as he approached Toadette. "You look wimpy. And dumb."

Growling angrily, Toadette grabbed Meatwad, chucking him at Master Shake. Frylock could only watch in shock as Toadette grabbed a metal pink baseball bat and began beating the crap out of Master Shake and Meatwad, deforming them greatly as meat splattered across The Room.

"...on second thought, maybe she doesn't need help." Frylock remarked, still not believing what just happened.

Outside, Dry Bowser was collecting trash, having seen the food detectives head into Toadette's summer home as he murmured to himself.

"I have the feeling this is another cheap crossover..." Dry Bowser muttered as he cleaned his hands with his own hand sanitizer, proceeding to head to Toadette's house to check up on what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser knocked down the door as he faced the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, clenching his boney hands together. "Stop right there, you freaks of nature!"

"Hey, we are not freaks!" Master Shake shouted back as he approached Dry Bowser. "...nor are we part of nature!" He then pointed at Frylock. "Although I suppose he's a freak..." He then pointed at Meatwad. "...and he's an embarrassment to nature."

"Shake, you just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Frylock sighed as he approached Dry Bowser. "We're here to help this mushroom girl with her problem."

"What problem?" Dry Bowser remarked as he squinted his eyes at Toadette. "She looks fine to me."

"She has this problem called boredom, it comes with being in a crappy fanfic." Meatwad remarked as he approached Toadette. "Wanna drop some F bombs with me?"

"W-what?" Toadette stuttered as she took a few steps back, blushing.

"Okay, I think we're going a bit too far with this," Frylock stated as he got in between Meatwad and Toadette.

"The only thing that's gotten too far is me making an appearance this late!" Petey Piranha gargled as he smashed through the rooftop and landed on top of Master Shake, crushing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl laughed as he was relaxing in his pool, happy that the Aqua Teens weren't there to ruin his day.

"Ahh! Now this is the life!" Carl stated as nothing was happening in Seattle, New Jersey. "I ain't got those freaks to pester me. This is wonderful! Now if only I had my goods, if you know what I'm saying..."

* * *

Back on the tropical paradise that was Isle Delfino, the Aqua Teen Hunger Force were doing what they did best - nothing. Toadette farted as she blushed, giggling nervously.

"Excuse me," Toadette admitted as she fanned the air after letting out another fart. "I get very farty."

"You mean gassy." Frylock stated as he floated by her, approaching Dry Bowser. "So, is there any mystery you need us for? We're detectives."

"You guys are detectives?" Dry Bowser remarked as he noticed the old orange paint on the wall was peeling, causing him to pull out a pain can as he began repainting the peeling paint with a new coat of yellow paint.

"We were." Meatwad stated as he was transforming into different forms of meat for his entertainment. "...but it wasn't paying for nothing."

"Sounds crappy." Petey Piranha stated as he was poking Master Shake's face, who was annoyed by this as he couldn't say anything.


End file.
